Paternity Eternal
by TV Manic 2
Summary: Another day, another case...but its Martin who’s missing. Is the team ready for the secrets they will divulge? First WaT FanFic :D
1. Prologue: Missing

**Without A Trace - Paternity Eternal**

**Summary:** Another day, another case...but its Martin who's missing. Is the team ready for the secrets they will divulge?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...unfortunately

**Authors Notes: **

1. Hopefully the first of a series :)

2. I am very British and therefore know nothing about New York and any places names or terminology used is taken entirely from my extensive TV knowledge lol.

3. Not really any relationships, mainly Smarty and D/E if any.

4. Set Season 5ish.

5. A daughter fic, hopefully with a nice twist! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: Missing**

The apartment was relatively small. The living area and the kitchen/diner were all one room and there were two bedrooms with en-suites. Okay, so it wasn't that small. But it felt tiny when it had an eight year old girl running riot.

"Anya! Sit still will ya?" Martin called from behind the kitchen counter as the girl ran round and round the sofa. "You're breakfast is ready."

Anya abruptly stopped her chase of the invisible rabbit and skipped up to the counter, dragging her small form onto the bar stool so she could sit up to the breakfast table. She eagerly tucked into her pancakes as her father looked on. He smiled fondly at her. She had beautiful long dark hair and sparkling blue eyes, just like his. She had her mother's nose. Martin smiled sadly.

"Daddy, are you gonna take me to school today?" she asked. She looked up at him with her baby blues. Martin sadly shook his head, making her smirk moodily. "You never do. You say you will, but you always have to work."

"Yeah, I do have to work. Those missing people aren't just gonna find themselves you know," he joked. Anya still looked unhappy. "Look angel, Janie is gonna be here in a minute to take you to school, you better behave."

"I will, daddy."

"Promise?" he took her hand and tucked a finger under her chin to make her look up at him.

"I promise." Right on cue there came a knock at the door. Martin raised his eyebrows at his daughter to confirm their agreement and then got up to answer it. A young woman in her thirties with short blond hair entered the apartment and beamed at Anya. "Hi Janie."

"Heya Anya, are you ready for school?" Janie asked. Anya indicated her pancakes to show she wasn't finished and then continued to attack them greedily. She loved her daddy's cooking.

"Well, I gotta go to work now," interrupted Martin. He put an arm around his daughter and hugged her from behind, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be home later okay? Remember your promise."

"I will behave," Anya intoned through a mouthful of pancake. Martin laughed and gave her another kiss. "Bye daddy!"

"Bye angel," he turned to leave and waved as he walked through the door, closing it behind him.

He sighed to himself, straightened his black tie and suit and headed towards the stairs. There was an elevator right there, but he always took the stairs...except when he couldn't. He cringed as the memory of the pain from the shooting burned through his chest. The constant craving for his pain pills crept up on him. He fought it down. He would never go back, not now.

He walked down the two flights of stairs and entered the underground car park. It was cold as the sun didn't reach the subterranean depth, and he pulled his jacket a little tighter.

He clicked the button on his keys to unlock his car and walked up to the door, about to pull the handle. Without warning, Martin Fitzgerald vanished.

* * *

I know it's short, but it is a prologue.  I hope you like...tell me if you do...hint hint!

The next chap will have the rest of the team!


	2. Chapter One: Slow Day at the Office

**Without A Trace - Paternity Eternal**

**Summary:** Another day, another case...but its Martin who's missing. Is the team ready for the secrets they will divulge?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...unfortunately

**Authors Note: **I have completed made up Martin's past as far as I know, no copyright infringement intended

* * *

**Chapter One: Slow Day at the Office**

It was 9am and the bullpen was already alive with activity. Agents milled about with papers and much needed caffeine, or sat behind their desks, knee deep in paperwork. You gotta love bureaucracy.

Special Agent Vivian Johnson was one of the desk watchers. Before her lay every official document known to man, and she had to fill out every single one of them. She sighed heavily and clicked her pen, preparing to bury herself in work.

It only took a few seconds for her to really need a break. She stood from her desk and headed to her bosses office. She knocked once and entered before he had chance to answer. Jack Malone sat behind his desk with binders full of similar papers to the ones on hers. She smiled knowingly. "Hey Jack."

"Viv, what's up?" asked Jack as he watched her enter.

"I've only just got here and I have the overwhelming desire to go home," was her reply. "I was just wondering if there was something a little more interesting happening..."

"If there was a case you would know by now," Jack interrupted. He smiled at his colleague who huffed at the lack of action. "Is everyone here yet?"

Vivian nodded, "Everyone except Martin, but he always manages to be late. He should be in soon."

"Good, good," Jack rubbed his tired face and then realised something. "Don't you have some paper work to do?" Vivian averted her eyes guiltily, and then with a look from Jack left his office.

As she re-entered the bullpen she saw Sam sitting behind her desk with her head nestled on her folded arms, looking half asleep. "Rough night?"

Sam jumped at the unexpected interruption and then rubbed at her temples, willing her headache to go away. "No," she muttered. "Great night. Rough morning."

Vivian nodded and returned to her papers. Sam blinked wearily and glanced around the room. Across from her was Elena's desk. She and Danny were talking together, too happily for Sam's tired mood. Danny noticed her watching and smiled, causing Sam to smirk. She silently cursed him for never having to experience hangovers now that he was clean.

In her groggy state, it took Sam a few minutes to realise she was one short with the headcount. She looked over to Martin's empty chair, wondering what his excuse for being late was gonna be this time.

* * *

She was a young cop. She'd only been on the Force eight years, clawing her way up from cadet to rookie to officer. She loved her job, although some of the things she had seen still haunted her. Her name was Jessica Lake, from Canton, Ohio.

The hotel room was the best she could afford, about 3-star. The colour scheme was questionable and the furniture was out-of-date. But it worked as a stop gap.

She huffed angrily, somehow stopping herself from growling in frustration. He wouldn't pick up his damn phone! She had left him a message last night, but he hadn't phoned her back. He had to. She bit her lip and redialled the number. She waited as it rang three times...

"_The person you are calling is currently unavailable. Please leave your name and message after the tone."_

She waited for the tone. "Hey Martin, it's Jessie...again. Look, it's really important that I talk to you okay? If your there you gotta pick up." She paused, hoping he would. "Damn, fine. You have to call me the _second_ you get this message because...because you're in trouble okay. I think Anya may be too. Come on Martin, please call me."

She hung up the phone and rubbed her throbbing temples. She pulled out a photo frame from her bag and studied the smiling faces. It had been taken at her family home at Anya's sixth birthday party. The little girl smiled, her two front teeth missing. Martin had come down to visit and he smiled too, hugging his daughter. And there was; there was Suzanne. Jessie blinked back her tears and put the photo frame back.

She picked up her phone and pressed redial.

* * *

It was 11am and Sam was beginning to worry. She had stopped being able to focus on her work an hour ago, and the aspirin had finally taken away her headache. She tapped her fingers on the desk, staring expectantly at the elevators. Martin was going to walk through those doors any second now, all apologetic about how late he was.

Or at least she hoped he would.

She noticed how Danny and Vivian kept checking too, and occasionally Jack would come out of his office and look around, but no one had said anything. She tapped her fingers for a few more seconds. Then she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

Danny watched her from his desk. He'd been thinking about calling. Sam smiled at him and then dialled his cell number. She got the three rings, and then the recorded message. _Damn._ She thought to herself. She hung up before the tinny voice finished and dialled his apartment number. She got the same response.

Something wasn't right. She knew it. Sam stood from her desk and walked up to Jack's office. She felt the rest of the team watch her as she entered. "Jack."

"What's up Sam?" asked Jack. He looked up from his paperwork and studied her with concerned eyes.

"I've been trying to reach Martin for over an hour, and he's far later than usual...I...I think something's wrong," worried Sam. She clung to her phone in her pocket, hoping it would ring. Jack nodded. "Can I see if I can find him?"

"We don't have any other cases open, it's been a slow day," replied Jack.

"Is that a yes?" she asked, receiving a look from Jack. "Okay. I'm gonna go by his apartment, see if anything's wrong. It could be nothing."

Jack smiled reassuringly; "It probably _is _nothing. He'll show up while you're out looking for him."

"Yeah," responded Sam. _God I hope so._

* * *

There should be some action next chapter, I just needed to introduce everyone!


	3. Chapter Two: Overdrive

**Without A Trace - Paternity Eternal**

**Summary:** Another day, another case...but its Martin who's missing. Is the team ready for the secrets they will divulge?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...unfortunately

* * *

**Chapter Two: Overdrive**

Sam slowed her car to a stop just outside the building. It was a four-storey apartment block on the corner of a busy intersection. She pulled her shades off and glanced up at it, hoping it would reveal the location of her friend. _Her friend who was once more than a friend._ She remembered the time they had spent together, her and Martin, and smiled.

She climbed out of her car and crossed the threshold into the foyer. It was cool compared to the outside heat and she welcomed the air conditioning. She nodded to the doorman and climbed the stairs to the second floor. As she approached the door, memories flashed before her, some wonderful, some painful.

She rapped loudly on the door. A few moments passed in silence before she tried again. "Martin? Are you in there?" she called.

"Oh no dear," interrupted an old lady. She came up behind Sam and patted her on the shoulder. "He left for work a long time ago, I saw him leave."

"Really," replied Sam kindly, worry creeping into her voice. "Can you tell me what time he left?"

"The same time he leaves every day dear, 8:30," the little old lady clutched her handbag and continued down the hall to the elevators, and Sam thanked her. She checked her watch; that was three hours ago. Sam could feel her headache coming back again. She checked the garage for his car, and then phoned Jack.

* * *

The bullpen became a sudden flurry of frantic activity. The second Jack had walked out of his office the team had known, and feared the worse. The look of worry on his face as he came towards them was enough to get the team motivated. He stuck a photo up on the whiteboard of Martin without a word.

"He's definitely missing?" asked Elena, still slightly sceptical. "He's not just late?"

Jack shrugged unconvinced. "Sam spoke to a tenant who says that he left as usual at 8:30, and his car isn't in the garage. He hasn't phoned in and we haven't been able to get through to him. Anything is possible at this point. It's too early to say."

"So he's been missing for just over three hours," stated Vivian. "I'll check his financials."

"Good, Danny I want you to check his computer for anything that might suggest his whereabouts and Elena I want you to check his phone records. Sam's gonna stay at the apartment to see if he shows up," instructed Jack.

He sighed and closed his eyes. This wasn't happening. One of his agents couldn't be missing.

**Six Hours Missing**

Vivian stared at the numbers until her eyes blurred and they just became one big smudge. She blinked a couple of times and looked again, but the numbers were still the same. "Jack!" she called. "I got something."

Immediately the team gathered around the table and Jack hovered over her shoulder. "He's not in any financial trouble, but for as far back as I can go, every month he has deposited $3,000 in to another account, without fail, up until three months ago. Then the payments suddenly stop."

"Whose account?" asked Jack.

"Err, a Suzanne Lake from Ohio," replied Vivian, checking the accounts.

"Wait, Lake?" interrupted Elena. At Vivian's nod she picked up the phone records she had been reading. She quickly scanned it for the information she wanted. "He's been getting a lot of calls from a Jessica Lake, but not a Suzanne Lake."

Vivian shrugged. "If it were anyone else, I'd say it was either a pay-off or...well...child support."

"Martin doesn't have a kid," stated Elena, looking confused. "Does he?"

"Not as far as I know," Danny responded, matching her quizzical expression. "If it's a pay-off, the payments stopped. Maybe the Jessica is a relative looking to collect the money. It's a motive."

Jack nodded, agreeing with Danny. "Right, Elena, stick with the phone records; find out all you can about Jessica and Suzanne Lake. Vivian, see if you can find out what the payments were for. Danny, contact the locals, tell them to keep an eye out for Martin's car."

"What if we find it and he's not in it?" asked Danny as everyone else busied themselves with their tasks. Jack didn't answer, leaving Danny with his own imagination.

* * *

Jessie was getting desperate. Something was wrong and she knew it. He should've phoned her back by now. She'd left enough messages, each one with slightly more hysteria than the last. She checked the clock; 14:45. He should be at work.

She didn't know much about Martin's life, he'd never really spoken about it. But she knew he worked for the FBI in New York, and so that was where she was gonna go.

She climbed into her car and made the relatively short drive between the hotel and the offices. The whole time her head was full of all the little things she didn't know about Martin. She didn't know anything about his family; she didn't know the names of his friends or work colleagues. She didn't even know his middle name.

When she arrived at the FBI offices she marched straight into reception. The man behind the desk was on the phone and she waited patiently for him to finish. "How can I help you?" he asked

"I'm looking for Agent Martin Fitzgerald," Jessie explained.

"Can I ask who you are?" he questioned, not unkindly.

"A family friend."

* * *

Jack picked up the phone before it had even finished its first ring, and almost ended up shouting at the guy at Reception. "Who is she? She got a name?" he waited a few moments as the man asked. "Jessica Lake? Yes, send her up...with an escort. Put her in interview room one"

Determined, Jack left his office and approached his working team. "What have you found out about Jessica Lake?" he addressed Elena.

"I've got her service record; she's a cop from Ohio. No priors or blemishes on her record, no complaints, nothing." Elena replied, flicking through the rather skinny folder. "After eight years on the force she's got about five pages in her file."

"Well, she's here, now. Claims to be a family friend of Martin's," explained Jack. "Anything on Suzanne?"

Vivian gestured failure. "In the fifteen minutes I've had to look her up, all I know is that she's dead, and that it happened three months ago. Same time as the payments stopped."

"Right, Danny come with me," instructed Jack. "Let's go have a chat with Officer Lake."

* * *

**Seven Hours Missing**

Sam could no longer stand still. She had walked the length and width of the apartment building several times that day, but she might as well as do it again. She went back down into the underground garage and stood, staring at his empty parking space. She bit her lip and tried looking up to stop herself from crying.

Frustrated and worried, she turned on the spot and scanned the area. There were hardly any cars; this was a building of nine-to-fivers, and at 15:30, any parents would be on the school run. As she turned she spotted a security camera. She almost laughed.

Quickly she practically ran to the security booth, and flashed her badge. The man behind the monitors abruptly sat up and paid attention. "I'm gonna need your tapes from this morning between 7am and 9am." Sam requested, and the man quickly obliged.

Feeling slightly more confident, Sam decided to finish her sweep, ending up back at the apartment. As she walked down the hallway she saw a woman with short blonde hair walking towards her with a young girl. She watched as they stopped at Martin's apartment, got out a key, and entered.

Confused, Sam followed, catching the door before it closed and again flashing her badge. "Hi, I'm Agent Spade; I'm looking for my colleague who just happens to live in this apartment."

"You're looking for Martin?" asked the woman. Sam nodded, looking closely at the girl. "Well, he left for work this morning, and I haven't heard from his since."

"Right," replied Sam, distracted by the girl's blue eyes. They seemed so familiar. "And who may you be?"

The woman responded, even though Sam had addressed the question to the girl. "I'm Janie, I'm the nanny, and I take Anya to and from school while her dad's at work."

"Anya," muttered Sam. She tried to process what she was seeing. "Martin's...daughter?"

* * *

If you haven't quite got it, No one on the team knows about Anya, hence why it's such a big reveal for Sam. I promise Martin will be in the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter Three: Second Family

**Without A Trace - Paternity Eternal**

**Summary:** Another day, another case...but its Martin who's missing. Is the team ready for the secrets they will divulge?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...unfortunately

* * *

**Chapter Three: Second Family**

**Eight Hours Missing**

The interview room was tiny and cramped. The walls were bare and the only furniture was the table and three chairs. Jessie stared at her reflection, knowing that someone was watching from the other side. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and in came two men. One was tall and looked Hispanic, while the other was older and more tired.

"Jessica Lake," introduced the older one. "My name is Special Agent Jack Malone and this is Special Agent Danny Taylor. What is your interest in Martin Fitzgerald?"

"Well, my sister was his daughter's mother, so I guess I'm his unofficial sister-in-law, if that's what you're asking," replied Jessie. The two agents looked surprise.

"Daughter?" asked Danny, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah, Anya," Jessie smiled despite her worry. "You didn't know?"

Jack shook his head looking confused. Both he and his colleague sat down on the chairs opposite her. "Tell us everything."

Jessie shrugged and sighed, trying to remember the whole story. "It was about nine years ago, give or take a few months. My sister Suzie was going through a rough patch, she liked to drink to help. My mom tried to put her into rehab, she thought she was an alcoholic, but she wasn't. Suzie ran away to New York, we didn't hear from her at all. Then about a month later she came back and told us she was pregnant and didn't know who the father was."

It was hurting her to tell her sister's past, the memories were painful. "When Anya was born she contacted all the men she had slept with, that she had numbers for, and offered them all a paternity test. That's when I first met Martin. He wasn't like the others. He actually cared about Suzie. The test came back positive; he was Anya's father."

"That's when he started paying your sister $3,000 a month, it was child support," inserted Jack, beginning to make sense of the financials.

"He did more than that," explained Jessie. "He came and stayed with us every other weekend. Never missed a Birthday or Christmas. He's family, and it doesn't matter how."

"Why did the payments stop three months ago?" asked Danny.

Jessie closed her eyes and struggled with her words. "Because...because my sister...she uh, she died three months ago. She was shot by a couple of thugs who tried to carjack her. She died in front of Anya, the poor girl. In her will Suzie had written that she wanted Martin to look after Anya, She's been living with him for two months now. We still see them every other weekend."

Jack flicked through the file he had in front of him. "It says here that you took a week's leave from duty. Why is that?"

"I had been taken off my sister's case, something about a conflict of interests. No one would tell me anything. I...I wanted to know who had done it for closure or whatever. About a week ago I was told an address in New York. I took my leave as soon as I could. Two days ago I showed up expecting the place to be empty...

***Flashback***

...but it wasn't."

_The house was in a nice suburban area though it was slightly more run down than its neighbours. Jessie pulled up in her car across the street. She climbed out and quietly walked up to the front door._

"I was going to knock, but then I heard shouting coming from the inside. I crept round the side and found an open window"

_Jessie pressed herself against the wall to prevent being seen and carefully peeked through the glass. Inside she could just see the back of one man and the arm of another. It was too risky to attempt to get a better look so she just listened. _

_The voices were clearly audible through the open pane. An older sounding gruff voice said; "It had to be done. She was never gonna let you see your daughter!"_

_The younger more panicked voice replied; "Now I definitely won't will I? She's gone from the house and I don't know where she is!"_

"_Relax, I know. She's here in New York. She's living with some guy who claims to be the father."_

"_That's great," the young man retorted sarcastically. "I'll just tell him that I'm the dad and that he should give my kid back. I'm sure he'll just hand her right over."_

"_We'll just have to get him out of the way then wont we?"_

***End Flashback***

"I panicked. I knew they were talking about Anya and Martin. I've been trying to call him since to warn him, but I never got past the answer machine and he didn't call back. Do you know where he is?"

The two agents shared a glance and she knew even before they answered that she had been too late. Jack leant forward and gave her the difficult news. "Martin's been missing for almost nine hours. He was last seen leaving for work at 8:30 this morning."

"Do you know where Anya is?" asked Jessie, fearing for her niece.

"We didn't even know she existed until this conversation. We haven't been looking," Danny answered sadly.

* * *

Sam held the hand of the excited little girl as the numbers on the elevator rose. She had managed to convince the nanny to let her look after Anya and they had left for the FBI Offices. She clung to the tapes, hoping that they would help find Martin.

Finally the doors opened on the twelfth floor and the pair entered the bullpen. Vivian and Elena watched her with curiosity and surprise as they walked towards them. Anya was still smiling with enthusiasm.

"Hi Sam," greeted Elena from her desk, she crouched slightly to get a closer look at Anya. "And who might you be?"

"This is Anya, Martin's daughter," replied Sam matter-of-factly. Elena and Vivian both stared at Anya, then at each other and then back at Anya with matching looks of amazement. "I'm just as surprised as you."

Jack and Danny approached from the interview rooms. They seemed relieved rather than surprised to see the little girl with them, making Sam wonder what they knew.

"Right, Anya, this is Vivian, Danny, Jack and Elena," introduced Sam as she pointed to each colleague. Anya smiled at each one and then looked round.

"Where's my daddy?" she asked confused. "Is he out looking for the missing people? He told me finds people who are lost."

Sam smiled sadly at the young girl. "Right now, you're daddy's lost, and we're trying to find him. You're gonna stay here with us until we do. Is that okay?"

Anya nodded. Elena guided the girl to a chair to sit on near her desk and continued her work just as Vivian did. Sam motioned to Jack and held up the tapes. "From the garage. Maybe we can find out what happened this morning."

* * *

**Ten Hours Missing**

The tech room was almost as small as the interview room, and the feeling of claustrophobia wasn't helped by the mass of equipment that was piled around. Sam and Jack waited patiently while Mack the techie fiddled with the tapes. "Right, I think I got something," he announced. "This is the garage at 8:28 this morning, and that's his car."

Sam watched as Martin appeared on the screen, his image fuzzy and out of focus. Her heart missed a beat as she saw his face as he glanced over his shoulder. He unlocked the car and climbed in. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen, except that the car didn't move. The engine didn't even start. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," replied Mack. He fast forwarded the footage five minutes ahead, and the car still didn't move. "What's he doing?"

Eventually the car started and reversed out of the space and then zoomed up and out the garage. Jack cocked his head thoughtfully. "Something's going on in that car. Rewind the tape."

Mack obliged. The car reappeared on the screen, the door opened. Martin climbed back out and walked comically backwards and off camera. The tape rewound back another half hour of footage, animated figures running across the screen, until they found what they were looking for.

At 7:56 that morning a man had snuck across the garage and up to Martin's idle car. Somehow he managed to unlock the car and climb onto the backseat; closing and locking the doors after. Jack stood back from the screen and stated; "There was someone else in the car."

* * *

***Flashback: 8:28am***

_Martin walked up to his car, unlocking the door with the remote on his key ring. He tugged on the handle to open the door, none the wiser to the unwanted visitor. He was just about to put his key in the ignition when he froze. The cold metal of gun pressed against the side of his head._

"_Don't move," instructed the man. He looked like he was in his forties and his brown hair was tinged with grey. In the mirror Martin could see the man's eyes darting around; he was obviously nervous. "You're gonna do exactly what I say okay, or I'm gonna shoot ya."_

_Martin kept a close eye on the man's reflection as he agreed to his terms. "So what is this?" he asked. "Kidnap for ransom? Do you know I'm an FBI Agent?"_

"_FBI?" the nervous gunman murmured. "They never said nothing about no FBI." _

"_Who are 'they'?" asked Martin, turning slightly to address his kidnapper._

"_No questions!" snapped the man. The muzzle of the gun was pressed harder against Martin's temple."You just do as you're told!"_

"_Alright then," Martin flinched, trying to relieve the pressure from the weapon. "You might want to tell me what to do then."_

_The gunman glared at him, not appreciating the advice. He lowered the weapon and jabbed it under Martin's ribs so that it was concealed from the outside. No onlookers would notice that Martin was being held hostage. "You're gonna drive this car out of the parking lot and take a left onto Freemont. You're going to follow my directions exactly. Any deviations are gonna result in a lot of blood being spilt on the leather upholstery."_

_Martin leant forward and slotted the key in the ignition. He started the engine and put the car into drive. He exited from the underground car park and out into the sunshine; all the while well aware of the gun that dared his opposition._

***End Flashback***

**

* * *

**

What do you think? Is it okay? I don't know if there is a road in New York called Freemont, so sorry if I'm completely wrong :) More is to be revealed!!!


	5. Chapter Four: Cold Case

**Without A Trace - Paternity Eternal**

**Summary:** Another day, another case...but its Martin who's missing. Is the team ready for the secrets they will divulge?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...unfortunately

* * *

**Chapter Four: Cold Case**

**Eleven Hours Missing**

Jack and Sam left the tech room and entered the bullpen to relay the news. Sam threw herself onto a chair and sighed. Her migraine crept back up on her, making her head throb painfully. Jack leant against Elena's desk and addressed the team. "Martin got carjacked."

"Well Suzanne Lake didn't," interjected Vivian. She came further into the group holding a folder and gave Anya a worried glance. The girl seemed oblivious, so Vivian continued. "I got a hold of her case file. It turns out that the case is still open because they haven't been able to confirm the identity of the perps."

"If it wasn't a carjacking, what was it?" asked Danny.

"A confrontation gone bad. There was a security camera that recorded the whole thing, but their faces were never revealed. They only had one witness," Vivian indicated Anya. "She was too traumatised to give a detailed statement, and she couldn't identify the perps from a line up."

"When you say a non-detailed statement, what do you mean?" inquired Sam.

Vivian turned a few pages of the file until she found the statement. "She says: 'mommy took me to the car when the two bad men appeared. They argued. The big bad man shot mommy, then they ran away. Mommy didn't move.'"

"That's vague, they would have gotten that from the security footage," Elena commented. "So what's the theory; whoever killed Suzanne has now got Martin?"

"It looks like, but there was only one guy in the garage, and every witness has said there are two," Danny pointed out.

"Maybe that was only one of them, and he's taking Martin to the other guy for whatever reason," Jack stated. He dreaded to think what had happened between the carjacking and now. "Jessica Lake said that she overheard two men talking about paternity. Maybe it's a revenge thing. They killed the mother..."

He left the sentence hanging, not wanting to finish his thought. "Sam, me and you are gonna go have another chat with Jessica."

* * *

Jessie waited for them to come back. They tell her he's missing and that they hadn't even looked for her niece, and then they leave. Every terrible scenario flashed across her mind. And every single one of them echoed with the thought; _it's all _your_ fault._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of two agents. Jack entered with a tired face but with purpose. His tall, blonde partner followed suit as he took a seat opposite her. "Have you found him yet? Where's Anya?"

"You'll find that we ask the questions here not you," replied Jack curtly. He seemed to have run out of patience.

The female partner gave him a look and then smiled reassuringly. "Although Martin is still missing, we have managed to locate Anya. She is right here and is perfectly safe. My name is Samantha Spade, by the way."

Jessie decided that she liked Samantha. Even in this situation she seemed so much calmer and more collected than anybody else. Even though, with all her experience of traumatic situations and their victims, Jessie knew that Samantha was hiding her fears under the surface.

Jack pulled out a manila file that Jessie recognised as a case file, and she held her breath. If they had listened to what she said before, it should be her sister's case. Jack confirmed it when he flicked open the file and there was a beaming photo of her deceased sister.

"We believe the answer to finding Martin is in your sister's case, so I have a few questions to ask you," began Jack. He pulled out a particular sheet, glanced at it and continued. "This is a still from the security footage at the scene. Are these the two men you saw?"

Jessie stared hard at the photo he laid out in front of her. It was blurry and in greyscale. Both of the men's faces were distorted. All manner of emotions ran through her; burning anger, the need for revenge, and an intense sense of worry that hadn't left her since she had overheard the conversation. Jessie shrugged helplessly. "I didn't see the men very well. It was behind and at a funny angle. Even if I had, this photo is useless."

Sam nodded slightly in agreement, but Jack was getting antsy. "Okay then," he huffed. "What can you tell us about the perps? Did they use names?"

"No, they didn't use names," Jessie replied, frustrated at her uselessness. "One was older, I'd place him late thirties, a heavy smoker judging by how deep his voice was. He sounded slightly drunk, he slurred. The other was younger, he was nervous about something. He's the one who claims to be Anya's father. I...I may be going out on a limb here, but I think they were related. Possibly brothers."

Leaning forward, Sam picked up the photo and studied it. "One of the men is taller, the one behind," she pointed at the photo to show Jack. "Maybe he's the older brother. He's the one who shot the vic."

"It sounded like he was the one with the plan," Jessie agreed.

"That's great," interrupted Jack sarcastically. "But we still don't have an ID. No name, no nothing."

Sam decisively ignored him and pulled out another photo. This one was from Martin's garage that morning, depicting the man who had climbed into the back of his car. "How about him? Do you recognise him?"

Again, Jessie stared at the picture, urging some sort of useful response. "I'm sorry. I...I don't know who that is."

Jack huffed and went to stand up and leave. "Well, thank you for your time and assistance Miss Lake."

"Wait," Jessie halted his exit. "Can I see Anya?"

"You are currently a suspect in the kidnapping of Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald," Jack spoke harshly and officially. "You may not have contact with the child. Sam, read her her rights."

* * *

As Jack and Sam left the interview room they were immediately intercepted by Danny. "What is it?" they asked urgently.

"They found Martin's car!" he exclaimed. "It was on a back road on the edge of the city, about 10 miles from his apartment."

"Was he in it?" asked Sam, fearing that she already knew the answer. Danny shook his head sadly.

"Local PD is securing a perimeter. We got forensics going over it now."

**Twelve Hours Missing**

The road was devoid of life and in the middle of nowhere. A hedge ran the length of one side and fields surrounded the area. Everything was completely deserted. Including Martin's car. The front end was smashed from its collision with a lamppost, the back end was damaged and the middle was battered. Danny, Sam and Jack climbed out of their FBI standard issue truck and approached the scene.

Jack flashed his badge at a uniformed cop and indicated the car. "What happened?"

"A patrol car came by to investigate about an hour ago after a passer-by phoned it in," explained the cop. Jack raised his eyebrows at the idea of a 'passer-by' on this road. "They were lost, but they continued on after phoning it in. The patrol found the car like this. It was empty and they haven't touched anything."

"Alright, thank you," Jack nodded to the officer and joined Sam and Danny who were standing by the car wreck. Sam appeared upset; and backed away just as he approached. "What is it?"

Danny answered, looking worried. "Forensics found blood on the driver's seat and steering wheel. Preliminary tests confirm its Martin's blood type."

Jack rubbed his tired face. He stepped toward the car and peered through the smashed glass that used to be a window. The dark red stains were clearly visible against the light leather upholstery. "There doesn't seem to be too much, so he's not badly hurt."

Somehow, this didn't reduce Sam's stricken face, or the amount of panic and worry that had built up within her. Another man stepped up to talk to them. He wore a black jacket with the word FORENSICS clearly written across the back.

"Fitzgerald's car was run off the road. Two sets of tire treads have been found and we've taken samples of the paint work back to the lab for analysis. We should have the results soon," he reported. Jack nodded his thanks and the man returned to his work.

"So there are other people involved," Danny deducted masterfully.

Sam sighed. "Maybe the guy who was in the car with Martin was told to bring him out here and stop to wait for the brothers, but Martin didn't pull over and they forced them off the road."

"Or," hypothesized Jack, "they were trying to make it look like an accident, but it didn't quite work out as planned."

Sam cringed at Jack's use of the word 'it' to avoid saying what he was thinking. Maybe the perps were trying to make Martin's _death_ look like an accident. She fought back the tears that threatened.

-

Will they find Martin...alive? All is to be revealed!!! (Please Review!)

Thanks to rebandmel for reviewing! :D


	6. Chapter Five: Futility

**Without A Trace - Paternity Eternal**

**Summary:** Another day, another case...but its Martin who's missing. Is the team ready for the secrets they will divulge?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...unfortunately

**Author's Note: **Lot's more Martin in this chapter ;)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Futility **

**Thirteen Hours Missing**

Vivian sat behind her desk, trying desperately to concentrate on the information on the computer screen, but failing. She felt useless. She needed to be out there looking for her friend, not stuck in an office delving into his personal life. She sighed heavily.

Elena sat at the centre table pouring over papers, files and records. Vivian glanced past her to the photo on the whiteboard. Martin's smiling face beamed back at her, causing a pang of guilt echo through her body. Why hadn't they found him yet? They had to get a break in the case soon, maybe the car would come up with something. It had been almost thirteen hours, and the only motive they had come up with pointed to the worst case scenario. There just had to be something.

She pressed his hands against her eyes in frustration and attempted to focus again on the screen. Then the phone rang. Vivian blinked a couple of times, staring at the ringing device. Realising the phone was still ringing she picked it up off the hook. "Johnson."

"_Is this the FBI Office? He gave me a number," _came a voice over the line.

"Yes, this is the FBI, and who are you?" Vivian asked, already assuming that it was a prank caller.

"_My name is Andy Walker," _the man introduced himself. _"I kidnapped an FBI Agent this morning called Martin Fitzgerald."_

Vivian sat bolt upright in her chair and signalled Elena desperately. "Where is he?"

"_24, Spalding Street,"_ replied Andy.

Vivian scribbled down the address. "What is your location?"

"_I'm coming to you. He said that if I told you everything I knew he'd help me get out of this," _Andy cut the line.

"Hello?" asked Vivian to the dial tone. She placed the receiver down and looked up at Elena who had just appeared behind her. Jack, Danny and Sam's timing couldn't have been better as they crossed the office heading towards them. "We got an address, and a witness."

* * *

From the outside, 24 Spalding Street looked pretty ordinary. The neighbourhood was run down, but alive with activity. Kids ruled the streets with their bikes and families walked the sidewalks. The two FBI vans and a handful of police cars sped down the street and halted haphazardly in front of the house.

Sam, Elena and Jack climbed out of one and Danny and Vivian from the other. They all drew their weapons and approached the house cautiously. There was no sign of activity. Jack signalled for Danny and Elena to go round the back, as he and Sam headed towards the front door, Vivian slightly behind to provide cover.

He rapped his knuckled against the door loudly. "FBI! Open Up!" When there was no response he indicated for Sam to kick the door down.

Jack entered first, scanning the room. It was a small reception area that was devoid from furniture. The hallway led straight into the front room and there were stairs to the right. "Clear!"

Sam followed closely behind and headed for the front room. Vivian entered and went straight for the stairs. Jack approached a closed door, and kicked it open. The kitchen was empty. He heard Vivian shout clear from upstairs as Danny and Elena entered the back door.

The breath was knocked out of Sam as she saw the front room. The walls were bare and her footsteps echoed around the emptiness of the room. She stared at the dark red stain on the floor that she recognised instantly as blood. The tears she had been fighting all day began to slide down her face.

They had been too late. The perps had already moved on, taking Martin with them. There was so much blood. Sam feared the worse.

She heard someone coming from behind and quickly wiped at her tears. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing what she was looking at. "It's alright Sam, we're gonna find him."

Sam just nodded, wanting to believe Jack. She wondered if he knew about her relationship with Martin. Although it had been over for a long time, old feelings die hard.

" Hey, I just got a call from the office," Vivian interrupted. "The tipster, Andy Walker just arrived. They've got him in interview room 2."

* * *

**Fourteen Hours Missing**

Andy waited patiently, conflicting emotions building inside him. Part of him wanted to escape, to just run away from everything. The rest of him knew that he had to help. He had to atone for what he'd done.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open. Two agents entered and introduced themselves. A tall man and young woman, both of Latino heritage sat opposite him at the desk. "I am Special Agent Danny Taylor and this is Special Agent Elena Delgado. We need to know everything you do."

Andy visibly flinched at the prospect of telling his story. But he knew he had to, the look the guy had given him before he'd run...he _had_ to do this. "It wasn't my idea. They came to me. Told me they could solve all my problems if I just helped them out. I had no idea he was FBI!"

"Okay," Elena interrupted. "So you got in Martin's car and waited for him. Then what happened?"

"Well, I...I threatened him with the gun, like they told me to," Andy continued. "That's when I found out he was FBI. I didn't even know his name. They just told me the car, and the location to drive him to. So I made him drive, I wasn't meant to be at the house until 11am, so I made him drive around quite a bit. We took the scenic route..."

***Flashback 10:47am***

"..but then there was a change in plans."

_Andy sat on the backseat, directly behind Martin, the gun still trained in him. They had left the city and were heading along the country road. It was deserted. Martin had stayed carefully silent the whole journey, to which Andy was thankful. He didn't want to have to hurt him._

_About a half-mile behind them appeared a red truck. It was moving quickly and catching up to them. Martin had spotted it in the rear-view mirror. "Anyone you know?"_

_Andy's quick and nervous eyes darted around. He watched the truck close the distance between them, panicking. He had to be at the location in ten minutes. He was going to get there and get his money; then he was going to go home to his wife like nothing had happened. _

_The driver of the red truck had other ideas. It smashed into the back of their car, throwing them forwards. The gun flailed in Andy's hands as Martin fought with the wheel to keep the car under control. "What the hell is this?"_

"_Just keep driving!" Andy yelled back. The red truck slammed into them again. This time, along with the sound of the bending metal, a loud bang rang in his ears. He heard Martin cry out in pain from the driver's seat. He let go of the wheel for a second to place a hand on his leg._

_It was long enough for the car to swerve completely out of control. The car slammed into the lamppost, the shockwave pinning Andy to his seat. _

_A few seconds past. As Andy blearily opened his eyes he could just make out the sound of the engine hissing and Martin groaning. He leant forward to investigate. Blood poured from the gunshot wound in his thigh. Andy stared at the gun he held in his hands._

***End Flashback***

"You shot him?" exclaimed Danny, his anger boiling. Elena placed a hand on his arm to calm him. He was immediately grateful for her presence. "Okay, so what happened next?"

Andy looked nervously at Danny, and then spoke directly to Elena. "It was _them_ in the truck. The brothers. They called themselves Jay and Eddie; I have no idea if that's their real names. They got out their van and came over. The big one, Eddie, looked in on Martin; he looked pretty pissed. Then Jay grabbed me and put me in their truck. Eddie dragged Martin out and put him in the truck too, and then we drove to Spalding Street."

Elena pulled out the security photo from the Suzanne Lake case and showed it to Andy. "Are these the two men? Eddie and Jay?"

He stared at the photos for a few seconds. "It's difficult to make out, but it could be them."

"Okay, so what happened at Spalding Street?" prompted Elena. Danny had stayed silent, relying on Elena to lead the interrogation.

"Everything had gone wrong," Andy continued. "I was meant to be home free at this point. I wasn't meant to be there. They bought us into the house and locked us in the front room. They left us for a couple of hours, I don't know why. I helped him with his leg...he was bleeding bad. He asked me how I'd gotten involved..."

***Flashback***

"_Why do you wanna know?" asked Andy incredulous. They sat leaning against the wall side by side. Martin had his belt tied around his leg as a tourniquet and held a cloth they had been given against the wound. The pool of blood was slowing spreading._

"_I'm curious how a guy like you ended up kidnapping and shooting a Federal Agent," Martin smiled despite his blood loss. "I can't believe I got taken out by a civilian."_

"_I've never fired a gun before," Andy looked guiltily at the wound .Martin smirked and muttered something along the lines of 'typical' under his breath. "They came to me. They knew about my wife. She's got leukaemia; we're not insured and I couldn't afford the treatment. They said that if I hid in the back of a car, told the driver to drive to a specific location and then left without a word, they'd pay me enough to help her."_

"_This'll teach ya not to do anything illegal huh?" Martin replied. He flinched as pain spiked in his leg and he leaned forward to apply more pressure. "What time is it?"_

"_About 7:30pm," Andy glanced at his watch. "Why?"_

"_Wow, I've been missing for eleven hours," Martin chuckled sourly. "I wonder if anyone's noticed. They probably just think I'm late. Then again, Janie may have called it in when I didn't show up."_

"_Is Janie a girlfriend?" asked Andy._

"_Nah, she's the babysitter."_

"_You've got a kid?" Andy enquired surprised. The guilt he'd been feeling all day instantly doubled._

"_I've got a daughter, her name's Anya. She's eight," smiled Martin. He had no idea why he was telling a complete stranger this when he hadn't even told his colleagues. It just seemed like a good idea. Maybe the blood loss was making him delirious. _

"_I'm so sorry, I truly am," apologised Andy. "I didn't know."_

"_No one does." Martin muttered forlornly. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position and was rewarded with more pain. _

_Suddenly they heard the door unlock. Martin stared at the door expectantly while Andy shrunk away in fear. The door opened and the two men entered. The taller, older one was tough looking and mean as if he had lived a hard life. His eyes were hardened and he appeared emotionless. He quickly introduced himself as Eddie. The younger one, Jay, though muscled up with a strong physique like his brother, was more nervous and angry._

"_Good evening lads," greeted Eddie with a sneer. He glared at Martin with unmasked fury. "Glad to see you're still alive. Thought you might have bled out by now."_

"_Sorry to disappoint." Martin felt quite smug that he was conscious enough to retort, but he knew it wouldn't last long, the edge of his vision was beginning to fade. "What the hell do you want?"_

_It was Jay who replied. He stepped forward and crouched in front of Martin, leaning into his face. "I want to know where my daughter is."_

"_Your daughter? How should I know?" Martin became more alert, a difficult feat considering how little blood was still left in his body to pump to his brain._

"_Because we know that following her mother's death she was sent to the so called 'father'. And that would be you," Eddie interrupted. Martin's mind raced, they were talking about Anya. How did they know? What did they know about Suzanne's death? "Now, Andy here was meant to take care of you while we found the girl, but when we got there she was gone."_

"_She's eight years old you dumbass, she would be at school," informed Martin. Jay appeared confused for a second; obviously that simple idea hadn't crossed his mind. Eddie on the other hand got angry. He shoved his brother out of the way gripped the collar of Martin's shirt. _

"_You're gonna tell me where she is right now!" he ordered. Eddie let go of his collar when he didn't reply, and stood up. He placed a shoe on the bullet wound and stepped down hard. Martin let out a scream of agony that he desperately suppressed into a groan. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. "Tell me!"_

"_I don't know!" he cried out. Eddie let up the pressure on the wound and crouched down beside his victim. Martin's breathing came out in short gasps, his voice growing faint. "I don't know okay. She went to school this morning; that was the last time I saw her."_

"_That's the last time you're ever gonna see her," Eddie threatened, his voice quiet and menacing. Martin feared that he was right._

"...then they left the room. But they didn't close the door properly."

***End Flashback***

**

* * *

**

And yes, that is where I'm going to leave you hanging. ;)

Thanks to irishtwins04 for reviewing!


	7. Chapter Six: Break Out

**Without A Trace - Paternity Eternal**

**Summary:** Another day, another case...but its Martin who's missing. Is the team ready for the secrets they will divulge?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...unfortunately

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is such a sort chapter, I just had to explain a few things...I'll make up for it next time! ;)

* * *

**Chapter Six: Break Out**

Jessie waited impatiently in the interview room. She couldn't believe that they thought she could have something to do with this. All she had done was try to help. Okay, so she hadn't really been all that helpful, but still! She had tried.

She gazed up at her reflection in the mirror. She looked a wreck. Her grey eyes were red and puffy from the amount of times she had nearly cried, her shirt was ruffled and her long brown hair was beginning to fall out of her ponytail. It had been such a long day. Looking at the clock she calculated how long he had been missing. It was 22:38, so it was just over fourteen hours.

Knowing what the brothers' had done to her sister made her fear the worse. She wondered what would happen to Anya if she lost both of her parents. She'd be in therapy for the rest of her life.

Unexpectedly the door to the room was thrown open, shaking her from her thoughts. The woman, Sam, appeared dishevelled, but slightly relieved. Jessie perked up. "You've found him?"

"No, but we've got a solid lead," Sam replied. She gestured for Jessie to get up. "The guy from the garage who carjacked Martin this morning turned himself in. He's telling us everything. Come with me, you may be useful."

Jessie smiled at the thought of actually being of some help and eagerly followed Sam out the room and down the corridor. Quite a crowd had developed around the observation window, listening to the interrogation. Jack and a petite black woman who Jessie hadn't met acknowledged her arrival. Sam bought her up to date.

"Wait? Eddie and Jay?" interrupted Jessie. "That's their names?"

"We believe so, they could be aliases. Why? Do you know them?" Sam turned to face her excitedly; jumping on any information she could gather.

"I don't know. Is there a last name?" asked Jessie, but Sam shook her head. "I know an Edward and Jason Hartley. It was one of my first cases when I was a rookie. They used an accountant to round up a bunch of local kids; a scapegoat as it were. I don't think an arrest was made."

"Hartley?" Jack had just tuned in to their conversation, finally tearing his eyes away from the interrogation. He turned to Vivian.

"I'm on it Jack," she replied before he had time to ask. She turned and left, heading for the bullpen to research the potential lead.

Jessie listened in on the interrogation just as Andy muttered nervously; "..._then they left the room. But they didn't close the door properly."_

* * *

Danny and Elena leaned forward expectantly as Andy paused in his retelling. The small man flinched at the attention, and then continued.

***Flashback 8:03pm***

_Martin noticed immediately that they hadn't closed the door. He actually attempted to stand up to try and escape. He collapsed back to the ground rapidly with a grunt of pain. He turned to face Andy with a pleading look. _

"_What?" questioned Andy confused. Martin nodded towards the door and then back at Andy. "No way! I can't! I try to run and they kill me!"_

"_If you hadn't of shot me, I would be running straight out that door right now," sighed Martin, clutching his ever-worsening wound. "This is your chance; you can get out of here right now. All you gotta do is run."_

_Andy considered Martin's words carefully, aware that every second that ticked by his window of opportunity was getting smaller. Then he realised something. "What about you?"_

_Martin smiled slyly. "I was just getting to that bit. You gotta get out and get me help. I want you to memorise this number; 555-9634 okay. It's a direct line to the Missing Person's Unit at the FBI. You tell them this address then get over there as soon as you can. Tell them everything."_

"_555-9364" Andy repeated nervously. "They're gonna arrest me! I'm going to prison. I can't do that. I can't leave my wife."_

"_It's 9_63_4, not 9364," Martin corrected anxiously. "Look, you do this, and I'll get you protection. My dad is the Deputy Director of the FBI. It's about time I got to use my connections."_

"_You promise?" Andy scrutinised Martin's face, looking for signs of deceit. All he found was sincerity. He knew that Martin would help him despite everything he had done. "Fine. I'll do it."_

"...I did what he said. And now I'm here...under arrest."

***End Flashback***

"That was two and a half hours ago," Danny inputted with a panicked look in his eyes. He stared right at Andy. "We went to the address. They weren't there. Do you have any idea where they would have taken him?"

Andy shrugged unhelpfully. "I don't, I'm sorry. I wasn't exactly privy to their plans at that point."

* * *

OMG! Another dead end! Will they ever find Martin? And if they do, will they find him alive? Well, I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. ;) Sorry again that this one was a bit short...

Thanks to MrsFitzgerald52 for reviewing and martinsmaid...I too have seen way too many cop shows ;) I'll update quick to make up for the shortness!


	8. Chapter Seven: Maple Street

**Without A Trace - Paternity Eternal**

**Summary:** Another day, another case...but its Martin who's missing. Is the team ready for the secrets they will divulge?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...unfortunately

**Author's Note: **I've been trying to write this like an episode and so I haven't written much from Martin's POV...I decided to change that this chapter ;) And it's the quick update I promised! :D

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Maple Street**

**14.5 Hours Missing**

Martin was in pain. He had been for God knew how long now, but it was becoming too much. The niggling craving for the pain meds he had finally managed to suppress about a year ago had come back full force. He knew he had to get over it. He couldn't go back to how he'd been...not now he had Anya.

_Anya._ Martin could see her smiling eight year old face grin goofily at him. He could hear her laughter echo in his ears even though she wasn't there. He had to get home. He had to make sure she was alright.

He applied more pressure to the gunshot wound in a meagre attempt to stop the steady flow of blood. He could tell that he had lost too much from the waves of dizziness that hit him the second he attempted to move.

He looked over at the windows, realising that sunlight no longer broke through the gaps in the curtains. There had been sunlight when he'd sent Andy to go get help. But that could have been days ago for all Martin knew. What if Andy hadn't kept his promise? What if he had just run away and no one knew anything?

Something had happened after Andy left. Martin had blacked out from a mix of pain and blood loss, and when he'd woken up he had been in this place. It was a different room, and Martin was pretty sure it was a different house. That meant that even if Andy had gone to the FBI they still wouldn't know where he was.

They were never gonna find him, and that scared the living crap out of him.

* * *

Outside the window of the interview room, Sam sighed and wrung her hands with worry. It had been two and a half hours, as Danny had so helpfully pointed out. They could have done anything in that time. They might not even have moved him, just...cut their losses. She cringed at the thought and saw that Jessie was thinking the same.

Jack, who was standing next to her, rubbed his tired face for about the fifth time that day. He placed a hand on Sam's back to comfort her.

"Edward and Jason Hartley," interrupted Vivian as she came back from the bullpen, a file open in her hands. "They've been suspects in several cases, but never arrested. Mostly kidnapping for ransom and assault charges, though nothings ever stuck."

"Is there an address?" asked Jack hopefully. Sam and Jessie listened in intrigued.

"Yep, 132 Maple Street," read Vivian from the sheet. Jessie gasped with recognition. "What did I say?"

"That's the address I had been given when I went to find them," she explained excitedly. She mentally kicked herself for not saying it before...but then again, no one had asked.

Sam smiled with anticipation. "That's about half an hour away from Spalding Street. They could easily have run there when Andy escaped."

"Let's go to Maple Street then."

* * *

Eddie stared hard at his younger brother, not believing what he was hearing. Had Jay honestly just given up? "Do you not want to find your daughter?"

Jay sighed sadly and shrugged. "We don't even know if she _is_ my daughter Ed. This has gone too far."

"You didn't say that when I shot down the bitch." Eddie stated coldly. He placed a hand over the cold steel of the gun he had used and had stashed in his jeans. His fingers twitched with anticipation.

"I don't know Eddie, I...I can't do this okay. Let's just quit while we're ahead. That Andy guy has probably told the FBI everything they need. They're gonna show up any minute. I'm not going to prison."

"No Jay," replied Eddie sternly, trying to coerce and relax his brother. "Andy was a coward. He ran for it. He didn't go anywhere near the FBI. No one even knows the guys missing, let alone looking for him."

Jay matched Eddie's expression of grim determination. "I'm not going to take the chance. We end this now."

"No witnesses." Eddie flicked his eyes over to the closed door of the room they held their captive and picked up his weapon of choice that he had laid out on the counter. Jay nodded knowingly and followed his brother.

"No witnesses."

* * *

Martin could barely keep his eyes open anymore. He was so close to giving up. He couldn't move anymore. It required too much effort and caused too much pain. He was just about to give in to the darkness that beckoned when the door slammed open.

Hope made him think it was his team. His bleary vision told him it wasn't.

The tall bulky one, Eddie, entered first wielding something in his right hand. Jay followed, all nervousness gone from his appearance. He felt a tight grip on his shoulder as he was dragged to his feet.

He cried out in pain as they expected him to stand and went to collapse. Jay propped him up, holding him under his arms as Eddie leered at him.

From what seemed like a huge distance Martin heard someone shout "FBI! Open UP!"

But it was too late. Eddie smashed his weapon – a thick iron crowbar – hard against martin's skull. There was a second of blinding pain and bright white light followed by pure comforting darkness.

His limp body was dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

* * *

"FBI! Open Up!" shouted Jack as they stopped outside the door.

The street was full of flashing lights from the mass of police cars. Jack and his team had the house surrounded. It was situated in suburbia and several neighbours had ventured out of their houses to see what the kafuffle was about. When there was no reply, but just the sound of a muffled thump, Jack signalled for Danny to kick down the door.

They entered into the building, seemingly forgetting all the procedures they were meant to follow. The five of them; Jack, Danny, Sam, Vivian and Elena, headed straight for the front room where there was a door open and shouts coming from inside.

"Put the weapon down!" ordered Vivian as she spotted the crowbar in Eddie's hand. Amazingly Eddie did as she said, dropping the metal bar to the ground with a loud clatter.

But then he pulled out the gun.

Jay followed suit as he pulled out a 9mm hand gun he'd been hiding down the back of his jeans. They both spun to face the agents; and open fired.

Danny and Elena ducked back out of the room as the bullets ripped across the threshold. Jack knocked Sam down and out of the way to the right, as Vivian dove left. The hail of metal soared over their heads.

Checking round the door frame, Danny aimed at Eddie and fired, shooting him dead with a bullet to the chest.

Sam, from her place on the floor, found herself staring into the pale face of Martin. She gasped, just managing to stifle a sob. The blood from his head wound had covered half his face and continued to drip onto the puddle on the floor that surrounded his head. He wasn't breathing. She whispered in disbelief "No."

Jay watched his brother fall to the ground, knowing that he was dead before he had even hit the floor. Instantly he dropped his gun and put his hands up. Vivian stepped forward ordering him to get on his knees and put his hands behind his head. He guessed he was going to prison.

With the situation under control, Sam darted forward to kneel by Martin's side. She pressed a finger to his neck, attempting to find a pulse. "Martin? Can you hear me?"

Elena aided Vivian with the arrest and double checked that Eddie was indeed dead. Danny stood frozen just inside the doorway looking down at his friend. Jack took Sam by the shoulders from behind and rubbed them reassuringly.

Martin couldn't hear them.

* * *

And there I go again with my evil cliff-hanger *chuckles maniacally*


	9. Chapter Eight: DOA

**Without A Trace - Paternity Eternal**

**Summary:** Another day, another case...but its Martin who's missing. Is the team ready for the secrets they will divulge?

**Disclaimer: **If I did, what I be writing FanFics? Hell no! I'd be writing scripts! :D

**Author's Note: **I was going to wait a week before uploading this just to be evil and keep you in suspense...but I couldn't be bothered. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: DOA**

Every fibre of her being told her that this wasn't possible. It wasn't happening. But when she looked down at his pale and bloody face, reality sank in. His skin was cold to the touch as she placed two fingers against his neck, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't as dead as he looked.

Vivian and Elena had left the room, dragging out Jason Hartley in cuffs as he stared incomprehensively at the body of his fallen brother. Sam almost felt sorry for him as she too feared she had lost someone dear.

She pressed her fingers on his neck. And felt nothing.

Sam let her head drop as her way of telling her team her discovery. She kept her fingers planted there, feeling her heart being ripped in two. Danny staggered on his feet, coming to kneel next to his friend. Jack kept his hands on Sam's shoulders, trying to offer her comfort while his own emotions were thrown into turmoil.

But then she felt it.

A rhythm played enticingly beneath her fingertips. She looked up suddenly; hope reignited in her being. It was faint; barely there at all. But it was there. It took a vital millisecond to choke out the words. "I've got a pulse. Oh my God! He's alive!"

Instantly Jack jumped to his feet, yelling in his communicator for an ambulance, a paramedic, something. He gave Sam a reassuring look and left the room to hurry the help, knowing every moment was a step closer to the end.

Danny leaned forward, just scooting Sam's fingers out of the way to confirm it himself. At first he didn't feel it either, but there it was. Faint but unmistakable. He pulled away; his mind filled with images from Martin's last knock at death's door. Danny had stayed with him while they waited for help; desperately trying to keep his friend alert and alive. The amount of blood that encircled Martin was disconcerting and a painful reminder of how close they had cut it.

Martin stirred al little. Just the tiniest bit. He let out a soft moan; refusing to open his eyes. The pain was unbelievable. It stabbed in his head with sharp points and white lights danced across his mind's eye. He didn't even try to move, fearing an increase of throbbing to his dazed temples.

"Martin? Can you hear me?" Sam spoke quietly, something that he could be thankful for in his current state. He twitched his hand to reply, and she took it gratefully. He attempted to open his eyes and ended up grimacing in pain. "It's okay, we're here. We found you."

The dim light of the room was blinding to the one retina he dared to reveal. He could just make out the fuzzy outlines of two figures. He had already identified Sam by her voice, but the other remained a mystery.

"Hey Fitz," greeted Danny, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you dare try to move buddy, help is on the way."

Marti had no intention of moving. The pain that had spiked from the simple twitch of his hand had pretty much diminished any ideas he may have had of trying to get up. He blinked one eye blearily, his right eye sealed shut with blood. He murmured quietly, his voice barely louder than a breath. "Anya?"

Sam smiled. Or at least Martin thought she did. It was difficult to tell. "Don't worry, she's safe. She's back at the office." She let out a soft laugh. "I'm pretty sure she's drawn in black marker pen on every vital document you had on your desk."

If Martin could have smiled he probably would have. The image of his daughter attacking bureaucracy with a marker pen flashed across his mind. "That's my girl."

Despite the situation, Danny had to ask. "Why didn't you tell us you had a kid?"

Martin had been thinking about that all day. But now he had an answer. He could feel the blackness pull at him again, encouraging him into the comforting darkness. "Nobody asked."

* * *

**One Hour Found (12:00 midnight)**

Anya snuggled herself deeper into her aunt's lap as the exhaustion of the day overtook her young mind. She was grateful to see a familiar face after an evening spent with strangers. They were nice strangers, she liked them. They worked with her daddy so they had to be nice. _Daddy_.

Fitfully, Anya rose from her sleepy state and sat up with a new wave of worry enveloping her. The nice strangers had said that her daddy was lost and that they were going to find him, but it had been so long. Then they had left and Aunt Jessie sat with her, comforting her into sleep. She looked up at her aunt who seemed off in a daze. Anya didn't like that look. That's the look her nana had had on her face when she had told Anya about her mommy being with the angels.

Suddenly, activity filled the quiet office. Two of the strangers; Viv and Elena she thought their names were, entered the bullpen from the elevators, their hands secured on the arms of a man.

Anya gasped. She knew that man. He was one of the bad men. Aunt Jessie seemed to wake from her daze and hugged her tighter to reassure her. Anya was filled with fear and as much anger as her eight-year old body could muster. Aunt Jessie whispered gently in Anya's ear "its okay. The FBI guys are gonna lock him up for a very long time. He's never gonna hurt you again."

The pair waited patiently for news. The following five minutes were agonizingly long. But then the two agents headed towards them. Anya tried to read their expressions, but their faces were too confusing. She thought they looked relieved, but they also seemed worried...afraid...angry.

When the agents finally reached them, Aunt Jessie immediately stood up, blocking Anya from hearing any possible bad news. Before Anya could figure out what had happened, she was swept into a tight hug by her aunt. "It's alright. They found your daddy, and they got the bad men."

Anya smiled happily, not knowing that there was more to it than that. "Can I see him? I want my daddy!"

* * *

Jessie watched as the two agents headed towards them, anxiously trying to read them. Elena smiled reassuringly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, and Vivian looked just as worried as she had when the team had left. She stood instantly as they approached, gently pushing Anya back just in case the news wasn't as she hoped. "You found him?"

Vivian nodded. "Yeah, we found him, but...but he was in pretty bad shape. They've taken him to the hospital, but it's too early to tell if he's going to make it."

Slowly Jessie took the information in, wondering how she was going to explain that to Anya. She indicated the direction they had taken Jay. "You only got one suspect, what happened to the other?"

"He fired on us when we entered the house," explained Elena. "We were forced to shoot him dead. Jason gave up pretty quickly."

Jessie nodded grimly, part of her pleased with the sticky end the creep had met. She quickly swept Anya into a hug, telling her only what she needed to hear. At Anya's reply, Jessie looked pleadingly at the agents. They agreed. "Yes angel, we're gonna go see him now."

* * *

**Two Hours Found (01:24am)**

Sam hated hospitals.

Maybe it was that sickly sterile smell, or the impossible whiteness of the walls. Maybe it was all the sick people. Maybe it was the threat of death that hovered in the halls. She shuddered at her own thoughts, trying to shove the idea out of her mind. But once it was there, it was stuck. Eerie coldness swept down her spine as she remembered Martin's pale, deathly face.

Her back was beginning to ache from sitting on the plastic seat, and her body was tiring from the long day. Sitting next to her was Jack, and next to him was Danny, both men putting on their macho acts to mask their true feelings.

Martin had been in surgery for two hours now. Sam tried to figure out if that was a good thing or not. No one had come and told them anything since he had disappeared behind the OR's swinging doors.

The thought of losing Martin cut her deep. She had thought for a long time now that their relationship was over...but old feelings don't die hard. They just fade. Sam remembered saying that to him that night in the office when he had found out about her affair with Jack. It was such a long time ago, but she found herself going over every aspect of the whirlwind office romance. He had always wanted more; she had known that and it scared her, but now she found herself wanting more too. Shame it took a Near Death Experience to make her see.

The doors to the waiting room swung open as the rest of the team and Martin's family entered. Sam noted that Victor Fitzgerald had failed to show and smirked to herself. Jessie held Anya's hand and led her into the room, taking a chair opposite Sam. Anya waved at the agents in greeting, but Jessie was too caught up in her own worries to notice their existence.

"Have we heard anything?" asked Vivian as she took the seat on the other side of Sam. Elena sat next to Danny, immediately offering him a hand of comfort. Sam shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Vivian nodded, understanding, and pulled Sam into a hug.

They sat like that for a while. The five agents lining one wall, Jessie and Anya sitting opposite. After about half an hour, Anya had climbed onto her aunt's lap and cuddled her until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

But then everything changed. Four hours after the OR doors had closed, separating them from their fallen comrade, they opened.

The surgeon did not appear to be happy.

* * *

Just when you think everything's gonna be okay, I throw in an unhappy medical professional. What could this mean for Martin? Was the rescue simply too little, too late?

Thanks to irishtwins04 for reviewing again, much appreciated :D As well as martinsmaid, hope this was a quick enough update!


	10. Chapter Nine: Family

**Without A Trace - Paternity Eternal**

**Summary:** Another day, another case...but its Martin who's missing. Is the team ready for the secrets they will divulge?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...unfortunately

**Author's Note: **I'm glad everyone seems to like! This is the last major chapter, but an epilogue is coming up just to round things off...now to find out what happened to Martin!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Family**

**4.5 Hours Found**

Sam did not like the look on the surgeons face. She noticed his blood spattered scrubs and cringed, immediately fearing the worse.

"He's out of surgery," the surgeon began. Everyone in the small waiting room stood up, urging the doctor to continue. Sam could sense the 'but' coming. "But there were some complications."

"Complications?" asked Jack, voicing the thoughts of the room.

"He flat lined a couple of times during the surgery," the surgeon explained. Sam ran the idea through her head, trying to process the information. His heart had stopped. He had actually died, repetitively. The surgeon wasn't finished. "There was a huge amount of blood loss which may have starved the brain of oxygen for an extended period of time. That and the head wound may add up to some serious psychological problems, like amnesia. The skull shattered next to his right eye and there is damage dangerously near the orbital nerve. He may have lost his sight in one eye. But his vital signs are stable and improving, which is good. We won't know if he has suffered any permanent long term damage till he wakes up."

"Can we see him?" demanded Sam.

"He's under sedatives and he needs to rest. I'm afraid I'll have to limit visits to family only for now." The surgeon left the waiting room. Sam glanced over at Jessie and Anya, jealous that they could see him when she couldn't. Jessie shared a concerned and sympathetic look and then led Anya out, following the surgeon.

Sam settled back into her hard plastic chair and gazed around at the rest of her team. They were her family. They were Martin's family. Just because they weren't related by blood they had to wait. Sam wondered whether if she had stayed with Martin all those years ago; would she be his true family now?

-

Jessie held Anya's hand as they walked the stark white corridor and approached the door to Martin's room. They paused by the door and Jessie kneeled in front of Anya. "Anya sweetie? I need you to listen to me. When daddy went missing, the bad men hurt him. But the nice doctors fixed him up. When we go in there to see him, he's gonna look a bit different. I don't want you to worry okay. He's gonna be alright."

Anya nodded, her eight year old mind not quite grasping what her aunt was getting at, but knowing that she wasn't to be frightened. She had to be strong, like daddy.

Convinced that Anya understood, Jessie pushed open the door and the pair walked inside. Tears welled up in Jessie's eyes as she saw what had happened to her brother-in-law. His skin was as pale and as cold as ice. He looked so weak, relying on the beeping machines to keep him going. Tubes ran from his arms and a heart monitor bleeped regularly. He looked so...so...

"He looks like a pirate," Anya stated simply. She ran up to his bedside and climbed up onto the thin mattress so that she hovered over his sleeping form. "He's got a patch like Long John Silver!"

The wound next to his right eye had been sutured closed, but was swollen and red. A small piece of cotton wool had been taped over his eye so he had a patch. Jessie laughed outwardly at Anya's description, but internally she worried. Would they let him stay as an FBI Agent if he was half-blind?

Jessie scooped Anya up in her arms and hugged her close, as much to comfort the girl as to comfort herself. Anya leaned forward and whispered. "Did you see mommy with the angels?"

The tears that had threatened to fall all day finally dripped down Jessie's cheeks.

* * *

**36 Hours Found**

Jack could barely restrain his anger as he sat opposite Jason Hartley. Vivian hovered to the side, 'observing'. She was truly there to stop Jack when his rage got the better of him. This was the only way they had been allowed to interrogate Jason themselves. Van Doren was concealed behind the one-way window watching the interview warily.

"We know what you did. You killed Suzanne Lake as well as kidnapped and attempted to kill Agent Fitzgerald. Now why the hell did you do it?" demanded Jack. They had spent the last hour going over the events of that day, and Jack was growing impatient.

Jason shrugged. "For one thing; I didn't kill Suzanne. That was Eddie. Everything was Eddie's idea. You'll have to ask him why we did it. Oh wait, you can't. You killed him."

"It's pretty easy to blame everything on your dead brother isn't it?" goaded Jack. Jay instantly tensed, his hands curling into fists.

"I'm not blaming him," Jay said darkly, his voice low and level. "I am just telling you the truth."

"Oh really," replied Jack. "It was all Eddie's idea right? So why are all the victims directly related to you? Why do you have all the motive?"

"About a year ago I ran into Suzanne. She was in New York for some reason. I recognised her instantly. You never forget that figure." Jay smiled dirtily at the memory. "She had a little girl with her. We ended up talking. Turns out the kid was seven and eight years before I had gotten with her mother. I connected the dots. I was the father."

"But you aren't Anya's father," Vivian interrupted. "You do know that right?"

Jason smirked. "I do now. But I didn't then. I told my brother that I had a kid. He was pretty pleased to hear it, told me I should get involved. So I tried. Suzanne wouldn't let me though. She got all defensive and wouldn't let me see the girl. I kept trying for half a year, but she wasn't having none of it. So I told Eddie. Three months ago, Eddie convinced me that I'd have to take the kid."

"That's when the pair of you confronted Suzanne in the parking lot," Vivian filled in.

"She still wouldn't let us have the girl. She said some stuff about paternity tests and what have you, but I weren't listening. Eddie shot her, not me. No loss though."

"No loss?" seethed Jack, grating his teeth to prevent himself from shouting. "A little girl's mother is dead!"

"And? What does it matter? She was gonna have me as a father. We were gonna grab her then, in the parking lot, but a bunch of rent-a-cops chased us. Didn't catch us though. Couldn't even give a decent description. The case went cold and the kid got shipped to New York."

"To be with her actual father," Vivian said coldly.

"Whatever. Eddie found out where they were. We hired that Andy guy to get the dad out of the way so that we could grab the girl. But then it went wrong. The girl wasn't in the apartment and we couldn't find her. We knew where Andy would be and caught up. The guy wouldn't pull over; so we made him."

"Seriously injuring an FBI Agent in the process," inputted Jack. The man across from him had no remorse, just a self centred drive to get what he wanted. It made Jack sick to the stomach.

"Collateral damage," Jason remarked off-handedly. "We drove to Spalding Street and locked the pair of them up. We let 'em simmer for a while, Eddie thought the FBI guy might be more cooperative if he bled out a bit. But then Andy got out, so we had to move." Jay's demeanour changed slightly. He seemed less sure of himself. "But then I got cold feet. I told Eddie we should cut and run. He said we had to get rid of the FBI guy, he could identify us. We could've shot him, but Eddie thought it'd be more fun to beat him. That's probably why he's still alive."

Jack didn't want to admit the truth in that statement. He plastered a satisfied sneer on his face. "You're going to prison for a very long time."

* * *

Why were hospitals so blindingly bright? Martin smirked at his own use of words. He blinked his one good eye to adjust it to the onslaught of white light. His right eye was sealed closed by the patch. The doctors had already told him about the possibility of being half-blind. He had woken up a few hours before and they had analysed him to make sure his brain was functioning and that he had no memory loss.

Thankfully he couldn't feel the pain he should be in because of the morphine drip. He had been wary of accepting pain killers considering his history, but he knew he would _never_ go back to that again now. And it was all because of Anya. He smiled to himself. His first visitor when he had woken up was his daughter. She had been happy and safe and had told him about her plan to get a parrot for a pet to match his snazzy eye-patch.

The door to his room opened and his three favourite girls entered. Little Anya literally bounced over to his bedside, followed by her Aunt Jessie. Martin had been glad that Anya had family to look after her while he was otherwise incapacitated. Then Sam followed. Her beautiful blonde hair hung around her face and she smiled warmly at him. "Hey sleepy-head."

"Hey you guys," he greeted. His voice was still weak from his ordeal, but that didn't mean he wouldn't talk.

"How you feeling?" asked Sam, concern filling her eyes. He gave her a thumbs-up to confirm his situation. "Good. You feel up to agreeing to something?"

Martin creased his brow in confusion and suspicion. "Depends what it is."

Jessie took the seat by his bed and Anya climbed up to sit on her lap. "Well, my leave that I took to come here and find you runs out tomorrow. I can't take any more time off to stay here and look after Anya. So you got a choice. You can either let Anya come back to Ohio with me and stay with my mother, or..."

"Or, you could let me move into your apartment and I'll look after the pair of you," finished Sam. Martin met her eyes and must have appeared unconvinced as Sam continued. "Anya's only just gotten settled at her new school and you're gonna need taking care of when they finally let you outta here. It makes sense and you know it."

"I'll agree on one condition." Martin bargained. Sam gestured for him to continue. "You never say I need 'taking care of' in front of Danny. I still got my pride you know."

Sam smiled and bent down to give him a hug. It lasted a few seconds longer than a hug between friends.

* * *

Yay! Martin's okay! Jay's locked in prison! Sam's moving into Martin's apartment! Woot! :D

Short epilogue coming up full of general fluffiness. I love happy endings!

Thanks to dsajflkdsahf for reviewing as well as RRSherlock for both reviews!


	11. Epilogue: Moving On

**Without A Trace - Paternity Eternal**

**Summary:** Another day, another case...but its Martin who's missing. Is the team ready for the secrets they will divulge?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...unfortunately

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I hope you have enjoyed :D Here is the last little bit of fluff to round things off!

* * *

**Epilogue: Moving On**

**Six Months Later**

**12****th**** December 6:30am**

_Quick white flashes and garbled images flew across his eyes. The sensation of the cold metal of the gun against his skin, the surprise of finding a guy in his backseat. The burning pain of the bullet piercing his leg. Seeing the security tape of Suzanne's death. Anya's frightened eyes as she didn't understand. Jay holding him up as Eddie leered at him. Telling Andy to run. It's 9_63_4, not 9364! The glint of madness in Eddie's eyes, right before the world turned black..._

Martin sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing heavily. He glanced around to double check he was safe. He wasn't in that house anymore, he told himself. He was home. He took a deep breath to try and slow his panicked heart and looked down at the woman he shared his bed with.

Sam smiled in her sleep, her blonde hair falling across her face. She had been curled against him before he had woken, but now she hugged the covers against her. Martin leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, making her stir slightly.

He climbed out of the bed and pulled a t-shirt on. Quietly he left the room and entered the en-suite bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired from lack of peaceful sleep. The scar from the head wound ran from his hairline just above his right eyebrow down to just under his eye. After several tests the doctors had deducted that he hadn't lost his sight permanently and he had recently been allowed to take off the patch. He was thankful that he no longer had to wear the thing. There were only so many pirate jokes a man could take from his daughter.

He thought of his daughter and decided to check on her in the spare room. He had decorated it blue, Anya's favourite colour, when he had known she was coming to live with him. Her cuddly toys were strewn across the floor and her clothes hadn't managed to make it to the laundry bin. Martin smiled sadly; she had inherited her mother's untidiness. He turned to leave.

"Daddy?" murmured Anya. She rolled in her covers so that she faced the door. "Can I have a hug?"

Martin nodded and strode across the room. He perched on the edge of her bed and she lay across him, her ear pressed to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"I can hear your heart," Anya giggled. "It goes _thump-thump_, _thump-thump_." She sat quietly for a while, and when she next spoke, sorrow filled her voice. "Mommy's heart used to do that. But when...when the bad men hurt her, her heart didn't make any sound. The angels took it."

"It's okay now, the bad men have gone, they're never gonna hurt anyone again," hushed Martin, concerned by her words. Anya snuggled closer into his chest as if afraid to let him go. "I'm not going anywhere."

Then the phone rang.

Anya visibly huffed. She knew what that meant. When the phone rang before it was light out, that meant that daddy and Sam had to go to work. Martin gently snuck off the edge of the bed and stood, wrapping the covers back around her.

"Martin?" Sam called from the other bedroom. A few seconds later she appeared by the door, her bed-hair falling all over the place. "Hey, that was Danny, said we got the day off today."

"Are you serious?" replied Martin disbelievingly. Sam nodded. "A day off? No work? What are we to do with ourselves?"

Anya laughed happily and threw her arms around his neck. Martin stood and carried her out into the kitchen. Sam followed laughing.

They were family now.

* * *

:D And that's your lot! I can't believe I finished it! I'm hoping to do a semi-kind of sequel, so look out for it!

Thanks to irishtwins04 and martinsmaid for reviewing the last chap, and thanks in advance to anyone who reviews in future!


End file.
